


10 Things You May Not Know About Matt Murdock

by LuckyBanana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: Some Matthew Murdock headcanons for you.Please add your own in the comments!!!





	10 Things You May Not Know About Matt Murdock

1\. Matt's apartment always smells wonderful. He will spend hours in the health food store choosing candles and essential oils, picking the perfect scent to match his mood. 

2\. It also goes without saying that his apartment is always the perfect temperature. Though, he does have a habit of turning it up a couple of degrees when Karen is over, in hopes that she will remove an article of clothing or two.

3\. Matt is a hopeless flirt, and though he most often dates women, he identifies as bi. He is very proud of his body and no one is safe from a shirtless Matt Murdock. 

4\. Matt has an extensive collection of vinyl records (over 500 last time he counted). They are meticulously organized with special braille labels. Matt flips his lid when Foggy puts the records back in the wrong sleeves. Nobody wants to hear The Bee Gees when they're expecting to hear Bach. 

5\. Not only is he a music fan, but Matt also has a great singing voice. His favourite karaoke tracks are: _Bring It On Home To Me_ by Sam Cooke, and _Everybody Wants To Rule The World_ by Tears For Fears. But he does require at least four drinks before he will get on stage.

6\. The day before they had their first real date, Matt bought blackout curtains for his living room. He wanted to make sure Karen felt safe, to make sure she could nap on the couch - or walk around naked - if she wanted to.

7\. Not only can Matt smell it when Karen is aroused, he can taste it. It makes his mouth water; she tastes like sweet honey and cinnamon spice.

8\. Matt also knows exactly how to get a reaction from Karen. He's almost ashamed of how easy it is. He just has to say her name, whispered in his trademark deep timbre, with a lick of his lips - she’s wet almost immediately.

9\. Matt knew, from the first moment he met her, that he wanted Karen Page. The thought of her dating anyone else made him furious with jealousy. Even when he pushed her away, he was still extremely possessive of her. He knows it's unfair, but he can't help it. 

10\. Matt doesn't remember many colours anymore, except the bizarre red fire that he sees. He misses blue the most. He imagines that Karen has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world; and he would give anything to see them - just once. 

 

~please add your own in the comments! -LB xox


End file.
